Alice, pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz!
by Alice05
Summary: Du wirst Jasper nie wieder sehen. Du gehörst mir!" Er ließ mich los, doch Flucht war zwecklos. Er würde Jasper töten, wenn ich ihm nicht das gab, wonach er verlangte. Sanft strich er mit einer Hand über meine Wange. Wann hörte er endlich auf?
1. Was macht er hier?

**Alice, pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz!**

**Was macht er hier?**

Alice POV

„ Ich würde dich nie verlassen, das weißt du doch, mein Schatz!" sagte ich zu Jasper, der wütend in der Zimmertür stand.

„ Wer war dann dieser Zwerg, der dich geküsst hat?" fragte er mich böse. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, ich hasste es, wenn Jasper eifersüchtig war.

„ Er hat mich überrascht, ich wollte ihn gerade wegstoßen, als du gekommen bist. Es war aber nicht nötig, dass du ihn krankenhausreif prügelst!" verteidigte ich mich.

„ Ich hab ihn nicht verprügelt." Sagte Jasper wütend.

„ Aber du wolltest es tun, das hab ich gesehen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich jemals betrügen würde?" Jasper zuckte mit seinen Schultern, und da rastete ich aus. Er wusste so gut wie ich, dass wir beide treu waren, wieso sollte ich ihn betrügen?

„ Du weißt genau, dass du etwas Besseres als mich verdient hast." Warf mir Jasper vor.

„ Und du weißt genau, dass du der Beste für mich bist. Jazz, ich liebe dich, und das solltest du wissen!" fauchte ich und rannte aus unserem Zimmer. Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter und beschloss wütend und verletzt, jagen zu gehen.

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie ich gegen etwas stieß und mich zwei starke Arme umschlossen.„ Alice, wo willst du hin?" fragte mich Edward.

„ Weg von hier, ich halt das alles nicht mehr aus. Ich will einfach nur mehr weg, okay?" fauchte ich ihn an, befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung und schob ihn zur Seite. Er stand direkt vor der Haustür und versperrte so den Ausgang. „ Lass mich durch!" tobte ich weiter und zog an ihm. Edward ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ich rannte hinaus und sofort in den Wald hinein. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn ich ein bisschen frische Luft schnappte? Wütend rannte ich im Wald umher und blieb schließlich auf einer Lichtung stehen. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl gerade. Dann roch ich, wie sich ein Vampir näherte. Ich wusste sofort, wer das war und schnell rannte ich los. Ich musste hier weg, gegen ihn konnte ich nicht kämpfen, er war schließlich ein Tracker. „Wieso lebt das Schwein eigentlich noch?" fragte ich mich, während ich schnell wegrannte. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Kichern, und schon wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich unsicher um.

„ James, was willst du von mir?" fragte ich ängstlich. Er rannte zu mir und beugte sich zu meinem Hals. Mit seiner Zunge strich er über meine Kehle und ich zitterte.

„ Mmmmhhhh. So köstlich, so zart. Du bist zwar auch ein Vampir, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Dich wollte ich schon so lange, Mary Alice Brandon."

„ Nein!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken.

„. „Zier dich nicht so Kleines. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deinem Schatz etwas passiert. Willst du riskieren, dass ich Rache an deinem, ach so kämpferischen, Gatten nehme? Ich werde ihn vernichten, Mary Alice, wenn du dich mir widersetzt!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte.

„ Bitte!" flehte ich ihn an. „ Lass mich in Ruhe."

„ Wieso sollte ich?" flüsterte James und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich verschloss meine Lippen so fest es ging, doch er schob seine Zunge gewaltsam zwischen sie und öffnete so meinen Mund. Ich wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch er umschloss mich mit seinen Armen und spielte mit, oder besser gesagt, gegen meine Zunge. Ich wollte gerade zubeißen, doch seine Warnung war deutlich genug gewesen. Er würde Jasper töten, wenn ich ihm nicht das gab, wonach es ihm beliebte. Seine Hand strich meinen Rücken entlang und langsam schob er eine Hand unter mein T-Shirt. Ich wimmerte vor Hilflosigkeit, als er meinen BH löste und meinen nackten Rücken entlang strich. Schließlich stoppte seine Hand und er ließ sie auf meinem Rücken liegen.

„ Lecker." Seufzte er und löste seine Lippen von meinen. Er hielt mich immer noch in dieser Umarmung, und am liebsten hätte ich in seine empfindlichste Stelle getreten.

„ Wieso?" fragte ich leise, als ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlte.

„ Weil ich dich begehre, Mary Alice. Dein wunderschöner Körper ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe. In dieser Irrenanstalt wollte ich zwar nur dein Blut, aber mittlerweile will ich deinen Körper, und den hab ich ja jetzt!"

„ Ich heiße Alice, kapiert?" fauchte ich ihn an und er drückte mich fest an sich, sodass ich seine Erregung spüren konnte.

„ Ist doch kaum ein Unterschied." Stöhnte er und drückte wieder seine Lippen auf meine. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm auf abartige Weise, wenn ich mich ihm widersetzte. Er sog meine Unterlippe ein und biss so fest darauf, dass sie einriss. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, er lächelte.

„ Lass mich gehen." Bat ich ihn, nachdem er sich wieder etwas von meinen Lippen entfernt hatte. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer unter meinem T-Shirt. Nur Jasper durfte mich so berühren. Als ob er gehört hätte, was ich dachte, fing er an, meinen Rücken auf und ab zu streichen, und ohne es zu wollen, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut.

„ Was ist mit Victoria?" fragte ich ihn, doch die Antwort kannte ich bereits.

„ Wer braucht die schon? Ich wollte dich schon seit drei Jahren, seitdem ich dich auf der Lichtung erkannt hatte. Tja, ihr habt mich nicht getötet, wie du siehst, ich lebe noch. Weißt du, wie schwer es war, dich endlich einmal alleine zu treffen? Die ganzen Vorbereitungen, der Stress… Aber jetzt bist du ja da, nicht?"

„ Nein." Sagte ich zitternd. „ Bitte, lass mich gehen!"

„ Oh, ich werde dich gehen lassen, aber nur, damit du…"

Plötzlich verschwamm die Gegenwart vor meinen Augen und ich versteifte mich in seinen abscheulichen Armen. Ich sah, wie ich Jasper verließ, zwar nicht freiwillig, aber egal. Ich sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als ich es ihm mitteilte. Er wollte mich festhalten und nicht gehen lassen, aber ich musste ja James Folge leisten und so drückte ich ihn unsanft weg.

„ Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so tun. Bitte, nicht." Flüsterte ich. James hatte nicht aufgehört, meinen Rücken zu liebkosen.

„ Na, wenn du schon so lieb bittest, dann werde ich dich einfach bei mir behalten, aber du wirst Jasper nie, ich betone nie, wieder sehen. Du gehörst mir!" James ließ mich los, doch Flucht war zwecklos. Er würde Jasper töten, wenn ich ihm nicht das gab, wonach er verlangte. Sanft strich er mit einer Hand über meine Wange und sagte dann:" Zieh dein T-Shirt aus, Alice."

„ Wie bitte?" fragte ich nach, das konnte er doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, das konnte er mir doch nicht antun?

„ Ich habe gesagt, zieh sofort dein T-Shirt aus." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, doch James lächelte nur. Ich sah in seinem Gesicht, wie er sich zu etwas entschloss, und schon bekam ich die Vision. Er würde Jasper vor meinen Augen verbrennen, nach einem ziemlich heftigen Kampf. Wie kam James dazu zu glauben, dass er stärker als Jasper war?

'' Natürlich würde ich nicht alleine gegen ihn vorgehen, ich würde einfach ein paar meiner Freunde von den Volturi auffordern, mit mir ihn zu töten. Gegen einen Kampf hätten die bestimmt nichts einzuwenden!'' grinste er, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„ Nein!" zischte ich wütend und zog mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. James trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog mir den BH vom Körper. Ich sah, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten, als er mich betrachtete und schloss meine Augen. Ich wollte nicht diese Gier in seinen Augen sehen. Schon fühlte ich, wie er mich schlug. Ich hielt mir die Wange, während ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, um ihn wütend anzusehen.

„ Du wirst schön zusehen." Fauchte er mich an und schlug mich noch einmal. Er zog mich zu sich und drückte mich an sich. „ Schon viel besser." Stöhnte er in mein Ohr und beugte seinen Kopf zu meinem Hals. Seine Hand ruhte zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und drückte mich eng an seinen Körper. Ich wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch es war alles sinnlos, er hatte die absolute Kontrolle über mich.

Er strich mit seiner Zunge über die empfindlichste Stelle an meinem Hals und ich zuckte zusammen. „ Ich kenne jeden empfindlichen Punkt an deinem Körper, schließlich habe ich euch oft genug dabei beobachtet." Er hatte uns beobachtet? Ich hatte es immer schon gewusst, er war absolut krank, pervers, und… Und ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert!

Mit einem Seufzen löste er sich schließlich von mir. „ Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr, komm, zieh dein T-Shirt wieder an." Ich tat es so schnell ich konnte und James zog mich wieder zu sich. „ Aber später können wir ja da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben!" Er riss an meinem Handgelenk und zwang mich, neben ihm zu laufen. Wir entfernten uns immer mehr von meinem Zuhause, und ich wollte nicht wissen, wohin er mich brachte. Still rannte ich neben ihm und überlegte, wie ich am besten fliehen konnte, doch alles lief darauf hinaus, das entweder ich oder Jasper oder sonst jemand aus meiner Familie getötet wurde. Dann musste ich wohl oder übel bei James bleiben, egal, wie grausam es war.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hielt James an. Er war zwischendurch auch stehen geblieben, um nachzusehen, ob Menschen zum Jagen in der Nähe wären.

„ Hier werden sie uns nicht finden, dazu sind sie zu dumm!" lächelte er und hielt mir die Tür zu einem Zimmer auf. Wir waren allem Anschein nach in einem Motel. Das Motel kannte ich sogar, es war in unserer Nähe. Ich zögerte, und James Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von fröhlich zu unsagbar wütend. „ Du wirst nie wieder weg von mir kommen, also hadere nicht lange mit deine Schicksal, sondern akzeptiere es. Geh sofort in das Zimmer, oder muss ich dich hineinzerren?" fragte er bedrohlich und ich knurrte ihn wütend an. Schon sprang er auf mich zu, riss an meinem Arm und drückte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand.

„ Tu das nochmal, und ich schwöre dir, dass wird das Letzte sein, was du tust." Drohte er und legte seine Hand an meinem Hals. Er drückte zu und hob mich hoch. „ Hast du das verstanden?" fragte er nach und ich legte meine Hände an seine und versuchte, sie wegzudrücken. Er tat mir weh, doch natürlich konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er mich wieder los und ich griff mit meinen Händen auf meinen Hals, während ich ihn wütend ansah. Mich würde er nicht kleinkriegen, das konnte ich ihm garantieren!

„ Na dann, probieren wir es noch einmal." Sagte er und hielt die Tür auf. Ich ging an ihm vorbei und schon gab er mir einen Klaps auf den Po. Ich zuckte zusammen, doch sagte nichts dazu. „ Geht doch!" seufzte er zufrieden und schloss die Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und ich sah die Gier in seinen Augen, als er mich auf das Bett drückte und mit seiner rechten Hand mein T-Shirt runter riss. Kurz versuchte ich mich zu wehren, aber es war sinnlos. Dann gab ich es auf und ließ ihn machen, was er wollte. Als er mir schließlich alles vom Körper gerissen hatte, legte er meine Hände über meinen Kopf, befahl mir, mich am Eisengestell festzuhalten und spreizte meine Beine.

„ Bleib so!" befahl er, während er kurz vom Bett sprang und mich betrachtete. Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen und sah ihn einfach nur an, während er mich lustvoll anstarrte. Ich wurde unruhig, ich wollte das nicht, aber hier ging es ausschließlich um ihn. Er lächelte, als ich anfing, unruhig herumzuzappeln und legte sich neben mich. Er strich über meinen Bauch und näherte sich meinen Brüsten.

„ Du kannst es auch nicht mehr abwarten, stimmt´s?" fragte er und legte sich über mich. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und strich darüber. Ohne es zu wollen, reagierte mein Körper darauf, während ich ihn aus angstvoll geweiteten Augen anstarrte. „ Das gefällt dir doch, oder nicht?" fragte er und zog meine Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander. Schließlich drang er mit einem Ruck in mich ein und nahm sich einfach meinen Körper.

Nachdem er tief in mir gekommen war, ließ er von mir ab und legte sich neben mich. Ich zitterte, als er seine Hand wieder auf meinen Bauch legte. Sanft strich er darüber und sagte vorwurfsvoll:" So lange wartete ich endlich darauf, und du kommst nicht einmal!"

Oh mein Gott, er war verrückt und ich konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Er lag grinsend neben mir und liebkoste meinen Bauch weiterhin. „ Aber wir können das ja so oft wiederholen, wie ich mag, nicht?"

Ich schluckte und nickte zögerlich. „Er hatte Recht, ich konnte dem hier nicht entkommen. '' Ich muss Jasper beschützen, Jasper beschützen, Jasper beschützen!" dachte ich, während James sich über mich beugte und mir einen weiteren Kuss gab.

Schließlich hörte er endlich auf mich zu berühren. Er sprang vom Bett und zog sich seine Hose und seine Jacke an. Er drehte sich mit einem abfälligen Lächeln zu mir um und sagte:" Ich hol dir dann mal was zum Anziehen." Er kam noch einmal zu mir und ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. „ Schließlich hast du ja jetzt nichts mehr!" Damit drehte er sich um und lachend ging er nach draußen. Ich lag da und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Er hatte es so oft probiert, mich solange dort berührt, wo ich ziemlich empfindlich war, bis ich ihm dann gab, was er haben wollte. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm das hatte geben können. Das hatte nur Jasper je hören dürfen, und jetzt hatte es dieser Abschaum von Vampir auch gehört. Mein Körper schrie danach, seine Berührungen wegzuwaschen, doch dafür würde er mich, ich weiß nicht genau, was, aber sicher mehr als nur foltern, und wenn es Folter mit Orgasmen wäre, dann wäre es das Schlimmste, was er tun könnte. Und ganz bestimmt würde er das tun.

Ich versuchte nicht einmal, meinen Körper mit der Bettdecke zu verdecken, er hatte mich schon so gesehen, jetzt war es egal. Nackt und regungslos lag ich da und wartete auf mein Ende. Wieso war niemand so gnädig und brachte mich um?

Ich hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und blickte in sein abscheuliches Gesicht. Er lächelte, als er mich sah, und ich sah, wie es ihn erregte. Er ließ den Einkaufsbeutel fallen und sprang auf mich zu. Er fing an, mich hart und fordernd zu küssen und schon begann eine weitere Runde.

Nachdem er fertig war, setzte ich mich auf und er warf den Beutel auf mich zu. Ich fing ihn auf und holte den knappsten Minirock, den ich je gesehen habe, heraus. Dann noch ein Shirt, das mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte. Ich stand auf und zog zuerst den Minirock an. Ich fühlte die Blicke von ihm auf mir, und versuchte zu vergessen, dass er mich beobachtete. Ich zog das Shirt an und er lächelte, als sich meine Brustwarzen aufstellten, und er sie durch das Shirt sehen konnte. Er kam auf mich zu und hob mich ein bisschen an.

„ So wunderschön!" Er presste seine Lippen auf meine und ich weigerte mich, sie zu öffnen. „ Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du bockig wie ein junges Pferd bist." Stöhnte er und öffnete problemlos meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Er attackierte meinen Mund, und ich hatte meine Augen die ganze Zeit geöffnet. Ich verschloss mich innerlich, als ich Angst bekam, Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor der Gegenwart, eigentlich vor allem Angst um Jasper. Ihm durfte nichts zustoßen, alleine für ihn war ich hier. Schwer atmend löste sich James von mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„ Alice, ich begehre dich!" flüsterte er in mein Ohr und strich meinen Rücken mit seiner Hand entlang. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und sah auf mich herab. Dann nahm er meine linke Hand und starrte auf meinen Ehering.

„ Nein." Flüsterte ich geschockt, als er ihn unsanft von meinem Finger riss. Ich sah, wie er ihn betrachtete und wollte ihm den Ring entreißen. Er lächelte und sah mir in die Augen, als er ihn sich in den Mund legte und schluckte. „ Gib ihn wieder her!" schrie ich ihn an.

„ Aber Alice, den brauchst du doch nicht mehr, du bist jetzt bei mir, verstanden?" „Er hatte mir meine einzige persönliche Erinnerung an Jasper geraubt!" dachte ich geschockt. „ Gib ihn mir zurück, bitte!" flehte ich ihn an. James lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss.

„ Niemals!" flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen und ich konnte nicht anders, als mein Bein in seine Weichteile zu stoßen.


	2. Ich vermisse dich

**Ich vermisse Dich...**

Alice POV

„ Niemals!" flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen und ich konnte nicht anders, als mein Bein in seine Weichteile zu stoßen. Dann rannte ich nach draußen, weg von ihm, denn ich musste so schnell wie möglich zu meiner Familie zurück. Ganz egal, ob ich sterben würde, aber ich würde Jasper auch so beschützen können. Ich konnte mich diesem abscheulichem Tracker doch nicht aussetzen, damit er mich nehmen konnte, wie es ihm passte, ohne auf meine Schmerzen Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ich beschleunigte, als ich sein Fluchen hörte und schon hörte ich seine schweren Schritte, die mir nachliefen. Plötzlich wurde ich zu Boden gerissen und ich fühlte seinen schweren Körper auf meinem. Ich schluchzte auf vor Schmerz, und er setzte sich gegrätscht auf mich. Er strich mit seiner Hand meinen Rücken entlang und ich stöhnte vor Schmerz, als sein Druck fester wurde.

„ Flucht ist zwecklos, Mary Alice!" flüsterte er in mein Ohr, während er mich zu sich umdrehte. Ich sah in sein Gesicht, während er mit seiner Hand ausholte und mich schlug. Wieder und wieder. Nach ein paar Schlägen konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an zu schluchzen.

„ Dir muss man also erst gutes Benehmen beibringen?" fragte er mich, als er aufgehört hatte, mich zu schlagen. Ich hielt meine Wange und funkelte ihn böse an. Dafür bekam ich gleich noch einen Schlag. Schließlich beugte er sich zu mir herab und küsste meine Wange. „ Du riechst gut, Mary Alice!" flüsterte er. Er war krank, eindeutig! Schließlich stand er auf und bevor ich etwas tun konnte, hob er mich hoch. Er trug mich vor die Tür und stellte mich dann wieder auf den Boden.

„ Gehen kannst du wohl selber." Sagte er dann. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Ich ging hinein und wartete auf ihn. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Er grinste und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich mit einem irren Grinsen zu mir umdrehte und mich meterweit zurück stieß.

„ Was weißt du über deine Vergangenheit?" fragte er mich, als wir beide auf dem Bett lagen. Er hatte seinen Arm unter meinen Kopf geschoben und ich sah an die Zimmerdecke, die ziemlich viele Risse hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass James mich beobachtete, aber es war mir egal. Er hatte sich wieder genommen, was er haben wollte, und ich hatte es ihm gegeben. Seine rechte Hand strich durch meine Haare, und ich wollte am liebsten sterben.

„ Nichts." Sagte ich schließlich.

„ Soll ich dir etwas davon erzählen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wollte es nicht wissen, solange er eine Rolle darin spielte.

'' Dann will ich aber einen Kuss dafür.'' verlangte er und strich weiter durch meine Haare. Niemals! Ich machte keine Anstalten mich zu ihm zu drehen oder mich aufzurichten, und schon nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich, wie James wütend wurde.

'' Mary Alice!'' Konnte er mich nicht einfach Alice nennen? Ich hasste Mary! '' Beweg sofort deinen Hintern hierher und küss mich!'' Stur starrte ich an die Decke, ich würde nur Jasper freiwillig küssen. Jasper... Er fehlte mir jetzt schon so stark, aber sein Leben war wichtiger als meines... Ich drehte meinen Kopf und kurz drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Schon wollte ich mich wieder zurückziehen, aber James legte seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. Dominant bewegte er seine Lippen auf meinen und ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich aus seinem harten und festen Griff zu befreien. Nach schier endlosen Minuten ließ er mich endlich los und ich schnappte nach Luft.

'' Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, nicht wahr?'' Ich sah ihm in die Augen und er sah mich grinsend an. Kurz zögerte ich, bevor ich mich wieder hinlegte und James fing an zu erzählen.

„ Eines Tages kam ich zufällig an dieser psychiatrischen Klinik vorbei, und ich roch sofort, dass ein Vampir in der Nähe war. Ich wollte ihn kennenlernen, ich bin ziemlich neugierig, weißt du? Und dann habe ich dein Blut gerochen, doch dieser Vampir hat dich vor mir beschützt und als ich den Vampir getötet hatte und dich dann endlich sah, warst du mitten in der Verwandlung. Schade eigentlich, aber ich habe dich ja jetzt, nicht?" Er lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich sah in seine blutroten Augen und fragte mich, ob er mich zwingen würde, ab jetzt Menschenblut zu trinken, aber das würde ich unter keinen Umständen tun. James schnupperte an meiner Wange und lächelte. „ Deine Haut riecht wie dein Blut." Und bevor ich ihn davon abhalten konnte, biss er in meine Wange. Ich schrie auf, das Gift brannte in mir, und instinktiv versuchte ich ihn wegzudrücken. James liess von meiner Wange nicht ab und hielt mich am Rücken fest, sodass ich nicht weg konnte. Schließlich löste er sich von mir und ich wich zurück.

„ Lecker!" Er strich sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und näherte sich meinem Gesicht.

„ Nicht!" bat ich ihn. Meine Wange brannte, und ich legte eine Hand auf die Wunde. James gab mir einen Kuss auf die andere Wange und lächelte. „ Das Blut hätte mit Sicherheit besser geschmeckt!" flüsterte er. Ich zitterte, als er meine Hand wegzog und sich den Biss ansah. Er lächelte und legte seine Hand darauf. Ich zuckte zusammen, es brannte noch immer.

„ Komm her!" befahl er mir, und ich legte mich wieder zurück ins Kissen. Er schob seine Hand unter meinen Körper und ich sah ihn an. Ich hatte noch immer etwas Angst, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er mich noch einmal beißen würde. Er strich über mein Gesicht, und am liebsten hätte ich ihn geschlagen, dafür, dass er mir körperlich und seelisch weh tat, und damit auch Jasper. Ich hatte Jasper verlassen, um ganz genau zu sein, für James, aber er hatte mich doch gezwungen, oder etwa nicht?

„ Alice, ich habe Hunger, aber ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen, nachdem du mich fast verlassen hättest!" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, warum nahm er mich nicht einfach mit? Ich hatte schließlich auch Hunger. „ Aber das ist kein Problem, ich hab nämlich etwas für dich!" Er stand auf und ging auf die Kommode zu. Er zog die oberste Schublade auf und nahm etwas heraus, aber ich konnte nicht genau sehen, was. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und ich sah ein Seil. „ Vampirfest!" grinste er stolz und kam auf mich zu.

„ Nicht!" sagte ich panisch und versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Ich sprang auf, doch James war schneller. Er hielt mich fest und drückte mich auf das Bett. Dann legte er meine Hände über meinen Kopf und band sie an das Eisengestell des Bettes. Ich zog an meiner Fessel und sah panisch zu ihm.

„ Du kannst mich doch nicht so hier zurücklassen!" schrie ich ihn an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und rannte dann hinaus.

„ Ich werde mich beeilen!" grinste er noch, dann war er verschwunden.

Ich lag nackt und gefesselt auf dem Bett und wartete einfach auf das Ende. Ich wollte nicht mehr, es ging einfach nicht.

Nach einer Weile Mitleid mit mir selbst und mit Jasper, fing ich an, das Zimmer mit meinen Blicken durchzusuchen. Außer einer Kommode, einem Bett, zwei Nachttischchen und einem Esstisch befand sich nichts in dem Zimmer. Es gab sogar ein Bad, wie ich sah, nur leider würde James sofort bemerken, wenn ich nicht mehr nach ihm roch. Ich wollte diese Gerüche endlich loswerden, aber es gab drei Probleme: Erstens wusste ich nicht, wann James wiederkommen würde, zweitens würde er es sofort bemerken, und drittens war ich ans Bett gefesselt. Es war so entwürdigend! Ich zerrte an meinen Fesseln, doch ich konnte mich nicht befreien, egal, was ich probierte.

„ Ich hasse dich, James!" schrie ich, so laut ich konnte. Es nahm mir einen Teil meiner Wut und ich fühlte mich etwas befreiter. „ Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich mich nicht befreien kann!" sagte ich in die Stille hinein.

Nach einigen Versuchen gab ich auf und blieb ruhig liegen. Ich hatte so Durst, zuletzt war ich vor zwei Monaten jagen gewesen. Meine Kehle brannte, aber ich konnte mich nicht von dem Bett lösen. Ich sah an die Zimmerwand und versuchte, so langsam wie möglich die Risse in der Wand zu zählen, doch bereits nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig. Das gab es doch nicht! Wieso war ich nur ein Vampir, der alles so schnell machen konnte? Dieses Leben war die reinste Folter, jedenfalls ohne Jasper.

Was tat er wohl gerade? Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf seine Zukunft. Ich sah ihn im Zimmer sitzen, er las gerade einen Brief. Von wem hatte er wohl einen Brief bekommen? Rosalie kam herein und setzte sich zu ihm. Wieso sah er auf einmal so traurig aus? Rose fing an ihn zu trösten, doch ich sah seinen Schmerz, den er vor Rose geheim halten wollte und ihn zu verstecken suchte.

Was hatte er denn gelesen?

Ich kehrte in die Realität zurück und musste feststellen, dass ich immer noch am Bett gefesselt war. Meine Finger versuchten das Seil zu lösen, doch das half nichts, es wurde nicht locker.

Mittlerweile waren drei Tage vergangen, und James war noch immer nicht zurückgekommen. Wenn ich nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre, dann wäre es so eine schöne Zeit gewesen, ohne ihn, aber ohne Jasper natürlich nicht. Ich lag gelangweilt auf dem Bett und sah einer Fliege zu, wie sie um die Lampe flog.

Leise fing ich an, eine Melodie zu summen, die Edward einmal komponiert hatte. Ich fand dieses Stück von ihm am Schönsten, und plötzlich fing ich an zu schluchzen, „während mich lauter Erinnerungen an meine Familie überfielen. Ich sah Rose, die unter einem Auto lag und es reparierte, ich sah Emmett, der Playstation spielte, ich sah Edward am Klavier sitzen und Bella, wie sie ihm zuhörte. Ich sah Esme, die sich um uns kümmerte und Carlisle, wie er im Krankenhaus arbeitete. Und dann sah ich Jasper, wie er auf dem Bett lag und ein Buch las. „ Jasper?" fragte ich leise, es fühlte sich so real an. Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Berührung an meinem Bauch. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in das abscheuliche Gesicht von James.

„ Falsch geraten!" stöhnte James, der mich erregt beobachtete. Ich sah ihn aus Angst geweiteten Augen an, als er sich die Hose auszog und sich auf mich legte.

„ Nein!"

James band mich, nachdem er sich an mir vergangen hatte, los und ich bewegte zaghaft meine Finger. Sie taten etwas weh, aber sonst ging es mir gut. Ich zog mir ein T-Shirt an und eine kurze Jeans, aber wenigstens zwang er mich nicht dazu, den Minirock anzuziehen. James lag auf dem Bett und beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit. Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Dann sah ich doch zu ihm und James lächelte, als er meine tiefschwarzen Augen sah.

„ Wann warst du zuletzt jagen?" fragte er boshaft.

Ich überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Das war vor 2 Monaten." Das Brennen in meiner Kehle war unerträglich, aber das sagte ich James natürlich nicht. Ich wusste, dass er es liebte, wenn ich durstig war. Ich schluckte schmerzvoll und verzog mein Gesicht ein bisschen. James lachte und kam zu mir, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine und schob seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich schmeckte ein bisschen Menschenblut. Sofort knurrte ich und biss zu, ich war ziemlich durstig. James lachte noch einmal und löste sich von mir.

„ Hast du Durst?" fragte er mich schließlich. Ich nickte nur und James lächelte, als er seine Hände auf meinen Hintern legte. „ Das glaube ich dir!"


End file.
